Beside You
by JaeWookie98
Summary: (Just a story about Luhan and his decision). "Hyung, tidak bisakah kau tetap tinggal? Disini, bersamaku, hingga akhir? Jangan meninggalkanku sendirian" / "Maafkan aku Sehun-ah, tolong jangan mempersulit dirimu sendiri, teruslah berbahagia dengan semua hyungdeulmu, masih ada member lain yang akan menjagamu" [Hun-Han, Kris, EXO Member / TwoShoot! DLDR! RnR!]


**Title : Beside You**

**Author : ****JaeWookie98**

**Cast :**

**Lu Han – Oh Se Hun**

**Other EXO member.**

**Other**

**Genre : Sad, Hurt/comfort**

**Rate : T**

**Length : TwoShoot – (1/2)**

**Disclaimer :**

**I just own of this story, all of cast(s) are not mine**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

Aku hanya seorang manusia, makhluk yang lemah. Ada kalanya aku merasa sangat lelah bahkan hanya untuk sekedar tersenyum. Sebanyak apapun aku mengatakan bahwa aku bisa, namun nyatanya rasa lelah itu sudah mengurungku begitu dalam, aku sudah tidak mampu menahannya lagi, dan mungkin kepergian adalah jalan satu – satunya yang mampu kutempuh. — Lu Han.

Aku terluka karena kehilanganmu, tapi sebisa mungkin aku akan tetap berada di sisimu. Karena, aku sangat menyayangimu. Kau adalah bintang yang selalu bersinar di langit hidupku, namun aku tahu cahayamu mulai redup dan mungkin semua ini adalah yang terbaik. Kebahagiaanmu adalah semangat hidupku. Walau kau tak lagi disisiku. — Se Hun.

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**140920 EXO Planet: The Lost Planet in Beijing, China.**

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam – dalam, memenuhi paru – parunya hingga batas maksimal sebelum akhirnya menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Matanya terpejam untuk sesaat, membiarkan kegelapan memenuhi pikirannya dan berusaha keras menahan buliran air yang mengancam akan keluar dari dua bola matanya.

Ia membuka matanya, dan pemandangan pertama yang tertangkap olehnya adalah beberapa poster yang berisi gambar dirinya juga kesepuluh member EXO lain yang terpajang di salah satu dinding.

Kini ia sedang berada di Beijing, China. Hari ini adalah hari pertama konser grupnya, EXO, yang bertajuk The Lost Planet.

Menyenangkan sekali rasanya bisa kembali ke tempat kelahirannya, tempat dimana ia tumbuh dan dibesarkan dengan penuh kasih sayang oleh kedua orang tua yang begitu menyayanginya. Dan setelah sekian lama ia tidak bisa menginjakan kaki disini, akhirnya ia bisa kembali menghirup udara Beijing. Dan satu hal yang membuatnya sedikit banyak merasa bangga adalah dia datang dengan membawa teman – temannya. Menyandang gelar sebagai seorang idol yang akan segera bertemu dengan para penggemar yang telah menunggunya.

Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hatinya. Membuat dadanya sesak saat menyadari sebuah fakta yang sangat menyakiti perasaannya.

_Ini akan menjadi konser terakhirnya_.

Luhan mendongak saat menyadari ada sebuah langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya. Ia mendapati seorang lelaki jangkung tengah tersenyum dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Luhan hyung." Sehun tersenyum cerah dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan. Menggandeng lengan Luhan. "Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini hyung? Aku mencarimu sedari tadi."

Luhan menghela nafasnya lemah, menatap wajah berbinar Sehun dengan pandangan kosong. "Hanya ingin berdiam diri saja."

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan dahi berkerut, "Ada apa dengan ekspresi wajahmu hyung? Bukankah seharusnya kau bahagia karena kita akhirnya bisa mengadakan konser di tempat kelahiranmu?."

Luhan menatap Sehun lekat – lekat, memaksakan sebuah lengkungan terbentuk di bibirnya, sebuah senyum yang terlihat sangat pahit dan tidak seperti senyumnya yang biasa. "Ya, tentu saja aku senang." Ucap Luhan.

Sehun juga ikut tersenyum walau ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Luhan, tapi ia berusaha menampiknya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?."

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun, memilih untuk menunduk menatap lantai dan memilin ujung bajunya. "Aku baik – baik saja."

_Ia berdusta, nyatanya ia sedang tidak baik – baik saja_.

Sehun tidak yakin dengan ucapan Luhan, sikap Luhan sangat berbeda hari ini. Sehun ingin bertanya, namun ia merasa bahwa semua ini hanya sebuah kecurigaan yang tak beralasan. Ia pikir Luhan hanya sedang khawatir karena di konser kali ini keluarga dan beberapa teman – teman lamanya akan datang. Mungkin ia hanya merasa gugup. Ya, pasti karena itu.

"Jangan pikirkan apapun hyung, hari ini kita harus menampilkan yang terbaik, untuk semua fans kita." Ujar Sehun sembari mengelus rambut hitam Luhan singkat.

Luhan tertegun sesaat, rasa sakit menjalar lagi di dadanya. Perasaan bersalah begitu menghantuinya hingga membuat ia ingin menangis. Ia telah membohongi Sehun, member yang lain, para fans dan membohongi dirinya sendiri.

_Apakah ia terlalu munafik?_

"Hyung?" Sehun memanggilnya dan Luhan tersadar bahwa ia melupakan Sehun, tidak menanggapinya saat lelaki yang lebih muda itu berkata padanya.

"Ya?" Jawab Luhan singkat.

"Kau yakin bahwa kau sedang baik – baik saja?" Tanya Sehun memastikan, ia memandang wajah Luhan lamat – lamat, dan menyadari bahwa mata Luhan sedikit bengkak dan memerah. "Apa kau sakit?."

Luhan menggeleng tegas, berusaha tertawa walau itu hanya menyakitinya lebih banyak lagi. "Aku tidak sedang sakit, hanya saja terlalu banyak hal yang sedang kupikirkan."

Sehun hendak mengatakan beberapa hal lagi, namun sebuah suara teriakan menghalangi niatnya. Salah seorang staff menghampiri keduanya dan berkata agar mereka segera bersiap. Sehun mengangguk tanda mengerti dan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan segera pergi.

Ia beralih pada Luhan, "Hyung, ayo ke panggung, sebentar lagi konsernya dimulai." Ujarnya dan menarik Luhan agar bangkit, ia baru berjalan dan tiba – tiba mengentikan langkahnya, berbalik menghadap Luhan dengan sebuah cengiran. "Bagaimana jika setelah konser kita berjalan – jalan? Kau pernah bilang bahwa kau akan mengajakku berkeliling Beijing dan menunjukkan tempat yang indah kan?."

Luhan menatap kosong tangannya yang bertautan dengan tangan Sehun. Ia tahu bahwa ini tidak ada gunanya, semua hal menjadi begitu menyakitkan saat ia teringat akan kebersamaan mereka. Ini harus segera dihentikan selagi masih memungkinkan, "Maaf, Sehun. Aku harus mengunjungi kedua orang tuaku, sudah lama sekali aku tidak berkumpul bersama mereka." Tolak Luhan halus.

Raut wajah Sehun berubah drastis, kekecewaan terlihat sangat jelas di dua matanya. Ia menghela nafasnya, menyadarkan diri sendiri bahwa ia tidak boleh bersikap egois dengan memaksa Luhan mengikuti kemauannya, waktu luang Luhan memang lebih baik dihabiskan dengan kedua orang tuanya, mereka akan memiliki waktu lain untuk bertemu bukan?

_Tapi, Benarkah?_

Sehun terkekeh untuk menutupi kesedihannya, "Baiklah kalau begitu, jangan lupa sampaikan salamku untuk mereka ya hyung."

Luhan mengangguk, "Tentu saja, mereka akan sangat senang saat mendengarnya."

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

Sehun duduk termenung di sisi panggung, memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah melakukan _solo stage_nya.

Lagu 'The Star' China version telah diputar.

Matanya terlihat sendu kala Luhan memulai gerakan tarinya, entah mengapa ada yang berbeda saat ia melihat Luhan. Semua masih terasa janggal dan Sehun tidak berusaha mencari tahu mengapa perasaan itu membelenggunya sedemikian rupa.

Luhan menaikkan bajunya, menampilkan perut dan dadanya, seketika teriakan dari para penggemar memenuhi seluruh penjuru.

"Lu Han!"

"Lu Han!"

"Lu Han!"

Biasanya, Sehun akan merasa kesal dan marah saat melihat Luhan mempertontonkan tubuhnya kepada semua orang, ia sudah memperingatkan Luhan agar tidak terlalu mengekspos dan mengangkat bajunya terlalu ke atas, tapi Luhan masih tetap melakukan._ Profesionalitas_, itulah alasan Luhan setiap kali Sehun menceramahinya.

Tapi untuk saat ini, Sehun tidak yakin kenapa rasa kesalnya menghilang, tergantikan rasa sesak saat melihat Luhan. Ia menatap Luhan dengan lekat, gerakan Luhan masih sangat bagus, penuh energi dan memukau, Sehun mengakui itu semua. Namun jauh di dalam hatinya, Sehun berkata bahwa Luhan tidak benar – benar melakukan semua itu dengan baik, seperti ada sesuatu yang kurang. Tapi ia tidak tahu…

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Memperhatikan Luhan hyung?" Suho menepuk bahu Sehun, menyadarkan sang magnae bahwa ia terlalu terpaku pada Luhan hingga tak menyadari keadaan. Ternyata penampilan Luhan sudah selesai, hyungnya itu sudah menghilang dari atas panggung.

"Tidak hyung, aku hanya sedang duduk saja." Sehun berkilah dan tersenyum canggung, berusaha menutupi kegelisahannya yang semakin membersar tiap detiknya.

"Kalau begitu sekarang ikut aku, sebentar lagi kita akan perform lagi." Suho mengulurkan tangannya dan mengajak Sehun untuk bangkit, Sehun mengikutinya dan mereka segera pergi untuk mengganti kostum.

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

Kali ini giliran Sehun yang akan melakukan _solo stage_, pemuda yang berstatus magnae itu mengusap tangannya yang berkeringat, ia gugup sekali, tidak tahu mengapa auranya sangat berbeda daripada ketika ia akan melakukan _solo stage_nya di tempat lain. Kota Beijing adalah tempat kelahiran Luhan, dan ia harus menampilkan yang terbaik untuk membuat semua orang terpukau. Ia berharap penampilannya akan mengagumkan dan membuat semua orang senang.

Sehun ingin meninggalkan kesan baik untuk penggemar di Beijing.

"Kau sudah siap?."

Luhan tiba – tiba sudah berada di samping Sehun, mengusap pipi Sehun pelan. Ia menyadari raut wajah Sehun yang terlihat tak tenang.

"Aku gugup, hyung." Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan yang masih setia berada dipipinya, ia merasakan bagaimana tubuh Luhan yang tiba – tiba menegang. Seperti terkejut akan perlakuannya.

Luhan menarik tangannya menjauh, membuat Sehun memandangnya bingung. "Ada apa hyung?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti.

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak ada, penampilanmu sebentar lagi, cepatlah bergegas." Luhan tersenyum, mengabaikan tatapan meminta penjelasan yang Sehun layangkan padanya.

"Oh Sehun?" seperti de javu, seorang staff datang dan menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka berdua, Sehun tahu bahwa waktunya tampil telah tiba, jadi ia mengikuti staff itu dan melangkah ke panggung.

Luhan hanya memandang punggungnya yang semakin menjauh dari pandangan.

Sehun sudah sampai di tengah panggung, menghela nafas sejenak, ia memandang ke seluruh penjuru panggung. Sekarang ada ratusan pasang mata yang terfokus padanya, ia merasakan gugup kembali. Tapi ia bisa mengatasi semuanya.

Memulai, Sehun menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Gerakan tarinya sangat indah, ia meliukkan tubuhnya dengan sangat sempurna, beberapa kali berpindah tempat, dan berhasil mengundang teriakan kagum dari ratusan orang yang melihatnya.

"Oh Sehun!... Oh Sehun!...Oh Sehun!"

Mereka semua meneriakkan namanya dengan lantang. Dan Sehun tahu bahwa penampilannya sangat bagus dan sempurna.

Dalam hati, Sehun tersenyum bangga.

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

Lagu terakhir telah dimainkan, Luhan dan member lain berkeliling panggung. Melambaikan tangan kearah para penggemar yang masih setia berteriak – teriak histeris di bawah sana.

Sehun menghampirinya dengan sebuah senyum, wajahnya nampak lelah dan bajunya dipenuhi oleh keringat. "Hyung, kenapa kau selalu menghindariku sih?" ujarnya dengan nada kesal yang di buat – buat, "Kau marah padaku?."

Luhan tidak menjawab, matanya terfokus pada ribuan penggemar yang sedari tadi terus meneriakkan namanya, mengangkat tinggi – tinggi _lightstik_ mereka diatas kepala, membuat cahayanya memenuhi seluruh sudut gedung tempat konser mereka.

Luhan terenyuh, bagaimanapun juga kebahagiaan itu membuncah begitu tinggi, para penggemar itu dengan rela selalu mendukung mereka hingga mereka bisa memenangkan berbagai penghargaan bergengsi. Membeli album mereka dan membeli tiket untuk bisa melihat member EXO secara langsung. Setiap hari menyanyikan lagu mereka dan melihat MV mereka di YouTube.

Para penggemar itu mencintainya, mencintai kesebelas member EXO.

Ia bahagia, sungguh.

Namun semua kenyataan itu juga menohok Luhan tepat di hatinya.

Ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling jahat karena sebentar lagi ia akan mengecewakan mereka semua. Para malaikatnya.

Suho memberi isyarat agar semua member berkumpul di tengah panggung, Sehun menarik Luhan yang sedari tadi bergeming di tempatnya, membawanya ke tempat dimana ke sembilan orang lain telah berkumpul.

Mereka berdiri berjejer, Sehun tak lagi bersama Luhan karena kini Lay telah mengajak Luhan agar berdiri disampingnya, sedangkan Sehun harus berdiri diantara Chanyeol dan D.O.

"Terima kasih banyak." Suara Suho terdengar samar diatara gemuruh jerit para gadis yang memenuhi bangku penonton. Leader EXO itu menatap sekeliling dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca, merasa terharu.

Luhan memang sudah menyampaikan rencananya pada member yang lain, tapi ia tidak mengatakannya secara detail. Luhan masih merahasiakan beberapa hal. Hanya beberapa member yang benar – benar tahu. Dan ia merasa bersalah karena tidak berterus terang pada semuanya. Dan Luhan tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya ketika Suho menyampaikan salamnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menyukai EXO, terima kasih karena sudah menyukai Luhan. Tolong dukung EXO dan Luhan dimasa mendatang." Suaranya sedikit serak. Luhan menoleh padanya dan mendapati bahwa Suho hampir menitikkan air mata. "Beijing fans, Wo ai nimen."

Tanpa sadar, Luhan menangis.

Luhan segera menghapus air matanya yang bercampur keringat dengan kasar, tidak membiarkan cairan itu meluncur melewati pipinya. Berdalih bahwa ia hanya menyeka peluh yang memenuhi wajahnya. Sebisa mungkin berusaha agar tidak terisak.

Semua member mengangguk penuh haru, beberapa dari mereka juga mengucapkan beberapa kata untuk mengakhiri konser hari ini. Luhan mengungkapkan terima kasihnya pada para fans, karena sudah begitu berjasa untuk hidupnya, mereka sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya sejak lama, dan ia berkata selamat tinggal kepada semua orang yang ada disana—ucapan salam perpisahannya.

Perkataan dari Sehun menjadi puncak dari semuanya. Mereka menunduk dalam – dalam, menyatakan betapa mereka sangat berterima kasih pada semua orang yang telah berada di belakang mereka selama ini.

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya bersama dengan kesepuluh orang yang lain. Dan tiba – tiba ia tercekat saat melihat sebuah _banner_ besar bertuliskan 'We Are One, We Are EXO' dan dibawahnya ada tulisan 'EXO Saranghaja' yang tepat berada di hadapannya. Sedikit tersembunyi diantara banyaknya _banner_ yang lain.

Ia terpaku beberapa detik, hingga suara Suho menyadarkannya. Mereka mengucapkan slogan perpisahan mereka. "We Are One, Xie Xie." Mereka membungkuk sekali lagi.

Luhan merasa lengan Sehun bertengger di bahunya dan sang magnae itu menuntunnya dan membawanya ke belakang panggung.

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**Incheon Airport, Seoul, South Korea.**

Sehun melangkah keluar dari pesawat dengan perasaan cemas.

Hari ini mereka telah tiba di Korea setelah menyelesaikan konser mereka di Beijing. Sehun dilingkupi oleh berbagai perasaan yang berkecamuk hebat dalam pikirannya. Karena Luhan tidak ikut kembali ke Korea bersama mereka.

Kabar terakhir yang Sehun tahu adalah, Luhan sedang sakit. Hyungnya itu sekarang sedang dirawat dan harus menjalani terapi untuk kesembuhannya, dan mengakibatkan dirinya harus tetap tinggal di Beijing untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Dan absen dari beberapa kegiatan EXO.

Sehun tidak tahu apapun, ia memang menyadari bahwa perilaku Luhan agak berubah. Mereka bertemu terakhir kali adalah ketika mereka telah turun dari panggung setelah hari ke-dua konser berakhir, ia mendapati Luhan tengah berjalan dengan terhuyung, wajahnya membengkak dan pucat. Ia hendak menyapa, namun sang manajer telah menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke hotel terlebih dahulu.

Setelah itu, mereka belum berjumpa lagi. Hingga detik ini.

Pintu kedatangan terlihat sangat penuh sesak. Para penggemar sudah menunggu member EXO dengan antusiasme yang tinggi. Ponsel, kamera digital serta _handycam_ tergenggam erat di tangan mereka. Menanti para member terlihat.

Satu persatu member mulai keluar bersamaan dengan penumpang lainnya, dan para fans langsung memekik heboh sembari mulai mengikuti mereka. Mengambil dan mengabadikan beberapa gambar yang nantinya akan mereka upload di blog maupun social media pribadi mereka.

Agaknya para fans yang sudah setia menunggu ber jam – jam itu sedikit heran. Mereka tidak mendapati sosok Luhan diantara member EXO yang lain, membuat mereka bertanya – tanya.

_Kemana perginya Luhan?_

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**141004 SMTown Live World Tour IV in Tokyo**

**Ajinomoto Stadium.**

Wajah Sehun nampak sangat kacau saat ini.

Ia terus – terusan mengusap kasar wajahnya, mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa apa yang dilakukannya itu akan merusak penampilannya, menghancurkan tatanan _make-up_ yang sudah susah payah di kerjakan oleh para _stylist._

Satu – satunya hal yang mampu membuatnya nampak frustasi adalah Luhan. Hari ini adalah hari pertama SMTown Live World Tour di Tokyo, Jepang. Namun Luhan tidak bisa datang dan berpartisipasi.

Dua hari yang lalu, tepatnya hari Kamis (02/10) pihak SM Entertainment telah mengkonfirmasi bahwa Luhan tidak akan bisa ikut dalam konser dunia ini, pihak agensi menyebutkan bahwa kesehatan yang menurun menjadi alasan utama mengapa Luhan harus absen. Selain itu, beberapa artis lainnya juga dikabarkan tidak akan bisa tampil diacara tersebut, diantaranya ada Sooyoung dan Jessica dari SNSD, serta juga Sulli dari f(x). Mereka memiliki alasan yang berbeda – beda.

Sehun duduk bersandar pada sebuah kursi, ia lebih memilih menunggu gilirannya untuk tampil didalam ruangan yang disediakan khusus untuk para artis beristirahat. Matanya menatap ponselnya dengan pandangan kesal, seakan ingin sekali melubangi benda itu dengan sorot matanya yang tajam. Benda tak bersalah itu menjadi objek kekesalannya karena Luhan. Karena Luhan tidak juga memberinya kabar, hyungnya itu bahkan tidak pernah mengangkat telepon yang Sehun tujukan untuknya, bahkan pesan yang Sehun kirim juga tidak pernah dibalas satupun.

"Jangan memandangnya seperti itu. Kau seakan ingin membunuh orang saja."

Sehun mendongak dan menatap datar pada Lay yang mendatanginya. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau seperti mayat hidup."

Sehun mendengus, "Aku hanya sedang marah."

Lay mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa kau marah?" tanyanya bingung, mengamati raut wajah Sehun yang menurutnya mengenaskan, detik berikutnya ia tersenyum sendu, "Apa ini karena Luhan-_ge_?."

Sehun tak merespon namun Lay tahu bahwa tebakannya tepat, ia menepuk bahu Sehun pelan. "Kau merindukannya ya?"

Sehun masih tidak menjawab, membuat Lay menghela nafas kasar, "Aku mengerti apa yang sedang kau rasakan Sehun–_ah_" ia menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, "Tapi seharusnya kau tahu, Luhan-_ge_ sedang sakit dan ia butuh istirahat yang cukup. Keadaannya tidak memungkinkan untuknya datang dan tampil bersama kita."

"Bukan hal itu yang membuatku marah!" Sehun tak menyadari jika nada suaranya sudah naik satu oktaf, dadanya naik turun dan ia menggenggam ponselnya sangat erat tanpa sadar. "Hanya saja aku kecewa, Luhan hyung tidak pernah memberiku kabar, dia tidak pernah mengindahkan panggilanku. Aku hanya terlalu khawatir padanya."

Lay menahan nafasnya, ia tahu Sehun sedang kacau, Luhan memang menutup segala akses komunikasi dengan Sehun. Lay tahu hal itu dengan cukup jelas, karena ia yang akan melaporkan apapun tentang Sehun kepada Luhan. Mengatakan bagaimana Sehun nampak sangat merindukannya dan berakhir dengan dirinya mendengar suara isakan tertahan dari Luhan setiap kali Lay meneleponnya.

"Sehun, dengarkan aku." Lay menarik Sehun agar berdiri dan mulai menyeretnya agar duduk di depan kaca, ia memanggil seorang wanita dan menyuruhnya membenarkan kekacauan yang telah Sehun ciptakan. Sehun menurut saja dan duduk diam, membiarkan wanita itu membenarkan tatanan rambutnya yang acak – acakan.

Sembari menunggu Sehun selesai dengan _make-up_nya, Lay melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat tertunda. "Luhan–_ge_ akan baik – baik saja, sekarang kita harus segera tampil dan kuharap kau bisa bersikap professional." Ia menarik nafas, "Aku bisa memastikannya, Luhan–_ge_ akan merasa lebih sakit saat tahu bahwa kau terlalu sedih karena memikirkannya."

Sehun mengangguk walau berat, "Aku mengerti Lay hyung."

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

"Bagaimana respon dari mereka, Mama?" Luhan menahan nafasnya saat melihat sang ibu tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah sedih. Luhan tahu jika itu adalah sebuah pertanda yang tidak baik.

"Lu…" Sang mama menghela nafas, memperhatikan wajah pucat anaknya dengan penuh raut sedih. "Mereka masih belum melakukan perombakan apapun pada kontrakmu, nak, bahkan mereka tidak memperdulikan apapun permintaan dari kita. Mereka bersikeras tidak ingin membaharuinya."

Luhan hanya mampu menahan rasa kecewanya. Pihak agensi benar – benar tidak ingin memberinya keringanan. Apakah sesulit itu? Mengapa semua jadi seperti ini?

"Luhan?." Sang mama bertanya saat menyadari bahwa anaknya hanya melamun. Ia tahu seberapa besar rasa kecewa itu melingkupi anaknya. Anak yang begitu ia sayangi dengan sepenuh hati. "Lalu apa yang harus mama lakukan sayang? Apakah mama harus menghubungi mereka lagi dan meminta pada mereka?"

Luhan menggeleng dengan yakin, "Tidak perlu, ma. Aku akan mengurus semuanya sendiri. Tidak perlu menghawatirkanku."

Ya, sepertinya semua memang tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Niatnya untuk melakukan negoisasi dengan perusahaan dengan jalan damai dan kekeluargaan nampaknya tidak akan mendapatkan hasil apapun. Mungkin memang jalur hukum adalah jalan terakhir yang harus ia ambil.

Tapi, haruskah semuanya berakhir dengan cara seperti ini?

_Siapkah ia?_

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

Luhan duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang, ia baru saja bangun tidur. Rasa pusing dan mual yang sebelumnya terasa begitu menyiksanya kini mulai berangsur – angsur membaik.

Ia meraih ponselnya yang terletak tak berdaya di atas nakas, mengutak atiknya sejenak sebelum sebuah helaan nafas terdengar.

Ia mendapati ada tujuh panggilan tak terjawab dan sepuluh pesan singkat yang masuk ke ponselnya. Semua panggilan berasal dari Sehun, lima pesan juga dari lelaki itu. Dan yang lainnya; dua dari Lay, satu dari Suho, satu dari manajer, dan yang terakhir dari—

—Kris.

Luhan memutuskan untuk mengabaikan semua hal yang dari Sehun; ia membacanya namun tidak berniat untuk membalas. Ia mengetikkan balasan untuk yang lainnya, menjawab pertanyaan yang sama dari mereka.

_From : Suho_

_Luhan hyung, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apa sudah membaik?_

To : Suho

Tenang saja, aku sudah lebih baik. Semuanya sudah terkendali Junmyeon–_ah_, tolong jaga para member dan jangan membiarkan mereka membuat ulah.

Ia tersenyum saat mengirim balasan itu, melanjutkan ke pesan yang berasal dari manajer mereka.

_From : Manager Hyung_

_Luhan–ah, kesehatanmu sudah baik atau masih parah? Para member menghawatirkamu dan terus bertanya tentangmu, aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan tenang, cepatlah sembuh Luhan–ah._

To : Manager Hyung

Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, hyung. Aku benar – benar minta maaf karena membuat kalian semua khawatir. Aku sudah baik – baik saja, tolong katakan pada semuanya bahwa aku selalu mendo'akan yang terbaik untuk mereka. Terima kasih banyak karena sudah mengurus kami selama ini. Kau yang terbaik.

Ia menatap sendu pada pesan selanjutnya, Lay mengirimkan dua pesan yang berbeda.

_From : Lay_

_Luhan-ge? Kau membaca pesanku bukan? Tolong balas ini jika kau melihatnya. Dan satu hal lagi, aku ingin menanyakan tentang kesehatanmu. Bagaimana perkembangannya? Apa saja yang dokter katakan padamu?_

_From : Lay_

_Luhan-ge, kau masih tidur ya? Kau belum membalas pesanku yang sebelumnya. Baiklah, beristirahatlah dengan baik. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa Sehun hampir saja mengacau, karena ia bersikeras ingin menemuimu. Dia terus berkata bahwa ia akan nekat ke Beijing jika kau tidak juga memberinya kabar, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sehun sekarang tidak terkendali._

Luhan merasakan dadanya berdenyut perih, memikirkan bahwa ia telah membuat banyak orang sedih dan susah hanya karena keadaannya yang sedang sakit membuat ia merasa bersalah yang luar biasa besar. Dengan tangan gemetar. Ia membalas pesan itu.

To : Lay

Yixing, maafkan aku telah membuatmu kerepotan. Aku sungguh menyesal karena telah melibatkanmu dalam masalah pribadiku. Terima kasih atas semua bantuan yang telah kau berikan, kau sangat baik Yixing. Dan soal Sehun, maafkanlah juga atas semua sikapnya yang mungkin melebihi batas. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membalas kebaikan hatimu, sekali lagi maafkan aku. Untuk masalah Sehun, aku akan mengurusnya. Mungkin aku memang sudah keterlaluan dengan tidak memberinya kabar. Aku akan mengubunginya nanti.

Luhan menghela nafas dengan perlahan. Ia mulai memikirkan kembali keputusannya. Apakah jalan yang telah ia pilih sudah benar?

Apakah tidak terlalu egois jika ia memilih berhenti?

Semua hal kembali berputar di kepalanya. Membuat Luhan lagi – lagi merasa bimbang. Ia melirik ponselnya lagi dan teringat bahwa masih ada satu pesan yang ia lewatkan.

_From : Kris_

_Luhan, kudengar bahwa keadaanmu sedang kurang baik. Aku melihatnya di internet kemarin. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Maaf jika aku ikut campur, tapi kau sudah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri dan aku benar – benar takut bahwa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu._

_Ps : Jika kau tak suka pesanku, kau boleh menghapusnya. Aku tidak akan marah, walau aku sangat berharap bahwa kau sudi untuk membalas._

Luhan tidak mengetikkan kata balasan. Ia hanya mengeluarkan pesan itu, dan men_dial_ nomor sang pengirim.

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

_**Luhan is calling**_

Kris tertegun saat melihat nama Luhan muncul dilayar smartphonenya. Ia tidak menyangka jika Luhan akan menghubunginya. Tadinya ia pikir Luhan tidak akan pernah mau lagi memiliki komunikasi dengannya.

"Halo?" Kris menyapa dengan hati – hati.

"Halo, Kris? Sudah lama tidak bertemu." Ia mendengar suara Luhan terdengar serak dari seberang sambungan.

"Luhan? Kau baik?" Kris menjauh dari beberapa orang _kru_ yang sedang mempersiapkan set untuk take adegan selanjutnya. Yeah, ia sedang syuting salah satu drama terbarunya.

"Seperti yang kau ketahui sendiri. Aku sudah lebih baik." Ia mendengar kekehan Luhan. "Kau sibuk? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?."

Kris menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal, setelah sekian lama putus kontak dengan Luhan membuatnya sedikit merasa canggung, "Aku sedang syuting drama, yeah, ada beberapa produser yang menawariku kontrak baru. Kalau kau sendiri?"

Hening beberapa saat dan Kris mengatakan 'halo?' lagi untuk sekedar memastikan bahwa sambungan masih terhubung dan Luhan masih berada di seberang sana.

"Ah, maaf, aku sedang tidak fokus." Luhan tertawa hambar; Kris mengetahui bagaimana tawa Luhan dan apa yang didengarnya sungguh terlihat bahwa itu bukan sesuatu yang dilakukan dengan tulus. "Aku tadinya ingin mengajakmu bertemu, tapi jika kau sibuk mungkin—"

"Tidak," Kris menyela sebelum Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Aku tidak sesibuk itu, katakan saja kapan dan dimana kita akan bertemu, aku akan mengusahakan untuk datang."

Entah bagaimana Kris bisa membayangkah bahwa Luhan tengah tersenyum padanya, "Baiklah, akan ku kabari lagi nanti."

"Oke, aku akan menunggu."

Dan sambungan terputus.

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

Sehun melempar bantalnya ke sembarang arah, guling dan _bedcover_nya juga telah terpisah dari tempatnya. Sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk rusa menjadi barang terakhir yang ia buang dengan membabi buta dan menjadi penyebab jatuhnya salah satu pigura foto yang terletak dimeja nakas.

Bunyi barang yang pecah langsung memenuhi seluruh sudut kamar.

Sehun terhenyak dan langsung berlari menghampiri serpihan pigura itu. Kacanya sudah retak dan framenya telah patah menjadi beberapa bagian. Ia menarik keluar selembar foto yang sebelumnya berada di antara potongan kayu itu dan mendekapnya. "Luhan hyung." Suaranya seperti orang yang tercekik.

Ia membentangkan foto itu tepat dihadapannya, terlihat foto dirinya dan Luhan saat mereka sedang ada di Disneyland beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia tersenyum lemah saat melihat Luhan yang sedang tersenyum dengan rambut apel yang adalah hasil karyanya sendiri. Matanya memanas saat mengingat bagaimana dekatnya mereka dan berapa banyak kenangan yang telah mereka lewati selama ini.

"Ya Tuhan."

Kyungsoo, Kai, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memekik bersamaan ketika mereka sampai di kamar Suho dan Sehun. keadaan di dalamnya sangat berantakan dan membuat sakit mata. Kamar ini, tak ubahnya layaknya kapal yang baru saja menabrak gunung es.

"Sehun, kau kenapa?" Kyungsoo berlari mendekati Sehun yang duduk dilantai dengan serpihan kaca berada di antara kakinya. Ia memeluk Sehun dan mendapati bahwa tubuh magnae itu bergetar hebat.

"Luhan hyung." Kata itu kembali melucur dari mulut Sehun. Kyungsoo merasa iba melihat keadaan lelaki termuda di grup mereka itu yang terlihat depresi.

Baekhyun, Kai, dan Chanyeol menyusul dan mengelilingi Sehun. Kyungsoo memberi isyarat pada mereka bertiga melalui gerakan mata dan bibirnya; ia menugaskan Chanyeol dan Jongin untuk membereskan semua yang berantakan dan mengembalikan ke tempatnya semula, sedangkan Baekhyun akan menghubungi Suho.

"Jangan seperti ini Sehun, kau membuat kami khawatir."

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

Kris beruntung karena Luhan mengajaknya bertemu di saat jadwalnya tidak terlalu padat, jadi ia bisa dengan mudah menemui lelaki bertubuh mungil itu. Kini mereka tengah duduk di sebuah café kecil yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Kris syuting sebelum ini, dan mengabiskan beberapa menit awal dalam keheningan dan secangkir teh hangat di hadapan masing – masing.

Kris terus memperhatikan Luhan. Pria ini, terlihat sedikit lebih kurus dari yang terakhir ia ingat.

"Kau mau membicarakan apa denganku? Tidak mungkin kita akan menghabiskan sisa hari dengan terdiam bagai patung tak berguna kan?." Kris tertawa kikuk, mencoba mencairkan suasana dan menyadarkan Luhan dari keterpakuannya. Karena sedari tadi, Luhan hanya diam memandang kosong kearah cangkir tehnya.

"Ah, ya. Aku hampir melupakan tujuan kita kesini."

"Tidak apa, setelah ini aku tidak ada kegiatan lagi. Kupikir lebih baik disini bersamamu daripada sendirian di apartemen."

Luhan tersenyum lemah pada Kris. "Aku tidak akan membuang waktumu terlalu lama. Lagipula aku datang secara diam – diam, jadi aku harus cepat kembali sebelum orang – orang dirumah menyadari bahwa aku tidak ada di atas tempat tidur."

Kris menaikkan alis tebalnya, "Jadi kau kabur?."

"Yeah, semacam itu. Karena ini satu – satunya kesempatan yang kumiliki. Orang tuaku sedang pergi dan aku bisa keluar tanpa harus memikirkan omelan mereka yang mengatakan bahwa aku harus istirahat total dan lainnya."

"Hei, kupikir orang tuamu benar. Kau seharusnya istirahat dan memulihkan keadaanmu."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Kris." Luhan menatap Kris lekat – lekat. "Baiklah, lupakan saja, dan aku akan mengatakan apa yang membuatku ingin menemuimu."

Tanpa sadar, Kris menahan nafasnya. "Katakanlah."

"Aku ingin berhenti Kris."

Kris hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri, "B—berhenti? Maksudmu?"

"Aku. Ingin. Berhenti. Sama. Seperti. Dirimu."

"Kau pasti bercanda." Kris mengabaikan tatapan tajam Luhan yang tepat terarah padanya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?."

Kris mengamati Luhan, menatap matanya dan tidak menemukan ada keraguan di dalam kilatan dua obsidian rusanya. "Kau yakin ingin melakukan hal itu?."

Kris menegakkan tubuhnya, dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan tak percayanya. Bagaimana Luhan bisa berfikir bahwa ia akan berhenti? Bukankah tidak masuk akal?

_Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri, Kris?_

"Aku sakit Kris." Ucap Luhan lirih.

"Itu bukan alasan yang masuk akal, kesehatanmu akan pulih dan semuanya akan menjadi normal kembali."

"Tidak, aku sakit dan mereka menekanku."

"Mereka?."

"Ya, orang agensi terus – menerus memaksaku untuk bekerja. Aku lelah dan tidak sanggup lagi menuruti mereka. Semua terasa sia – sia saja, mereka mengekangku dan membatasi keinginanku. Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan hak ku dan lagi waktuku untuk bertemu keluarga menjadi sangat terbatas sejak album kita sukses besar tahun lalu."

Kris merasa seperti sedang mengalami de javu, seakan ia bisa melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri pada sosok Luhan.

"Tolong, pikirkan lagi keputusanmu Luhan."

"Kenapa? Kau merasa sedih saat aku mengatakannya? Aku tahu bahwa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku saat kau memutuskan untuk hengkang. Bukankah alasan ini juga yang membuatmu meninggalkan kami?."

Kris membeku dan telapak tangannya mendingin. Sorot mata Luhan menjadi satu dari beberapa hal yang kini mulai ditakutinya. "Aku hanya tidak mau kau menyesal dengan keputusanmu. Pikirkan nasib member yang lain."

"Apakah kau kini menyesal telah pergi?."

_Ya, Luhan, aku menyesal. Dengan segala rasa yang kumiliki. Aku sangat menyesal telah membiarkan kalian terus berjalan tanpa aku. Aku pergi, berlari menjauh saat kalian membutuhkanku. Melepaskan pelukan hangat dan genggaman tangan kalian._

_Pengecut, mungkin itulah diriku._

"Luhan…"

"Maaf, Kris. Aku sudah memikirkannya matang – matang dan keputusanku sudah bulat. Lagipula—" Luhan nampak meremas jemari tangannya yang sedang bertautan. "—semua sudah kupersiapkan. Beberapa hari lagi semua akan segera selesai."

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N :**

FF ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan. Tidak ada maksud untuk menyinggung atau menjelek – jelekkan pihak manapun. Ini hanya salah satu cara saya untuk menguatkan hati(?). saya gak pengen mengungkit lagi sebenernya, tapi tangan saya udah terlanjur ngetik FF ini-_-

Saya lihat beberapa fancam waktu TLP Beijing, artikel, dan beberapa data untuk mendukung jadinya FF ini. Saya gak mengambil semua bagian, contohnya di ending Day1 TLP Beijing, kejadiannya gak kaya gitu. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Suho itu bener kejadian kok (saya denger sendiri) dan soal Luhan, saya lihat matanya sedikit merah dan berkaca – kaca, entah itu efek dia sakit atau emang dia nangis, saya juga gak tahu T.T

Tolong beri saya kritikan dan saran juga koreksi jika saya melakukan kesalahan.

Gomawook^^


End file.
